


Te odio

by Natsuki_Uzumaki



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ambivalencia, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsuki_Uzumaki/pseuds/Natsuki_Uzumaki
Summary: Magna odia varias cosas en particular de Luck, piensa que es un buen momento para enumerarlas.





	Te odio

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes son creación y propiedad de Yuki Tabata, los uso sin fines de lucro.

Te odio, y odié aquella tarde del mes de agosto cuando por cuando por casualidad me topé contigo en aquella sala de detención en la escuela y desataste mi enfado con una mala broma. No te conocía, pero aun así la manera en la que parecías interesado y ligeramente intimidado; más tarde me enteré de que era por la idea de hacer amigos. No pareces poner otra expresión que no sea a base de sonrisas, aparentemente nunca has podido manejar bien otra.  
Nunca se te dio bien aquello se hacer amigos, no dejabas buenas impresiones, la que se queda conmigo es de las más ridículas. Como bromas estúpidas o el tomar mis postres en la cafetería de la escuela justo después de que los hubiera pagado. No se apagaban tus risas mientras salía corriendo detrás de ti.

Eran buenos momentos los que teníamos siendo solo amigos, porque te consideraba como mi mejor amigo y creo que escuché de ti que también, era yo tu primer mejor amigo. Se sentía tan estupendamente bien, pero odiaba al inicio que eso hubiese cambiado. Eras la estúpida suerte echada más allá de solamente estar hablando de tu nombre.

Odio la manera tan imprudente que tienes para meterte en problemas por no saber respetar la autoridad que tienen algunos maestros. No deberías ser tan imprudente, si el regaño es mío por no cumplir con las normas de la escuela no te metas también en esos problemas, grandísimo idiota.

Odio también, ese momento en el que comenzamos a cruzar la línea, sobrevino después del insistente interés de saber qué tan cierto era el comentario arrogante de Vanesa sobre ser un “delincuente virgen”.

—Qué te importa.

Recuerdo que te dije esa frase, por lo visto cargaba algo de importancia detrás para ti, ¿no es así? Lo descubrí justo después de descubrir también las pecas de color claro que hay en tu espalda, así como también pude reconocer que definitivamente puedes poner más expresiones que simples sonrisas, que tus notas vocales alcanzan otros tonos entre graves y agudos.

Odio ver ese rostro tuyo cuando despierto más temprano que tú, porque me obliga a quedarme más tiempo en la cama, me hace querer intentar contar tus pestañas, acariciar tus mejillas hasta que abras esos azules ojos y me hagas conocer el verdadero cielo despejado que hay en tus pupilas. Todo eso mientras arrancas el primer par de sonrisas o las risas ahogadas que siempre se apaciguaran entre nuestros labios.

Odio tener que ver tu rostro de emoción mientras soltamos miles de promesas al viento después de escapar de las aburridas y tediosas clases de lingüística. Ni siquiera sé si seré capaz de cumplirte alguna de ellas, pero no es de hombres retroceder a sus palabras, así como no es de hombres avergonzarse mientras nuestros dedos se entrelazan bajo el pasto alto que aún no ha sido recortado.

Odio amarte así, Luck, simplemente porque llegaste de forma imperiosa, como un niño mimado para quedarte justamente allí, pretendiendo ser el centro de mi vida… y lo eres, sin duda alguna.

**Author's Note:**

> La historia estaba allí en un rincón olvidado, ya era hora de que viera luz verde y fuese publicada.  
> Sin más que escribir. ~Natsuki~


End file.
